


Hitman

by Colonel_Snivy



Series: I can't believe Indigo's a fucking murderer [2]
Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: "well duh the wand is in the hat", ALSO i informed my friends about the hat thing and one of them went, OKAY so i was curious about if destroying hats would kill people, and it is possible to sever people by destroying their hats, and yeah, anyways imma stop spamming my tags, assassin indigo, have a fic of indigo murdering people by hat, i was curious about the hat thing after CQ talked about how hats are like wands, im doin it again, imma just add that uh, it's only tougher, so a friend confirmed it with CQ, so uuh, the ultimate sequel™ to a small break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy
Summary: Indigo can't ever just stick to one method of murder, can he?Perhaps he can even do jobs off of it.





	Hitman

Oh, did he like killing people too much.

He loved it so much that he was a hitman in his spare time.

Apparently, some people actually hired him. It was actually pretty surprising... but it didn't matter. That meant he participate in his other hobby to make money.

Grinning softly, he approached the house of the victim his first client informed him about. Sadly, it wouldn't be the chainsaw, since he had to do this in secret. Revving a chainsaw would certainly wake up the victim, and admittedly, he did want to try stealth kills.

All he had was a wand and a hat.

His goofy little grin widened as he snuck through the window of the dwelling. Careful of where he landed, he closed the window behind him as silently as possible. He then searched the house for the bedroom, since that was where hats usually were...

Finally, he reached a room where a Gloomversian rested in a large bed with a canopy above it, snoring softly. Just as he suspected, there was a hat on the nightstand beside it. Indigo crept to it, gently took the hat off of the stand, and went outside to the backyard of the occupant.

As he did this, he thought about what joys destroying a hat would bring him.

Well, it did provide a challenge while the chainsaw just kinda went through his victims like jelly. That was one thing. The next was the glorious explosion of light from the victim as they were severed. It gave off such a sight in the night, and he enjoyed it. However, it did make a bigger mess than required. If he was gonna destroy a hat, he'd need to get enough time to get out of the area. Plus, it was awfully loud, so he didn't really have much he liked about destroying people's hats. But coincidentally, all of his clients wanted him to do so. So he agreed to it.

Indigo pulled out his wand from his hat. It was time.

He pointed the wand directly at the victim's hat... on the count of three... _one... two... three!_

A burst of lightning demolished most of the victim's hat. Another took on half of the remains successfully.

Then he jumped the fences of the backyard and got as far away as possible, hearing his victim scream in pain in their house. Moments later, as he was fleeing as fast as he could, a blast of light erupted from the house, debris flying from the explosion site. The vibrations of the explosion caused Indigo to trip over and fall flat on his face. He looked behind him, watching debris come down from the sky. An oddly satisfying feeling filled him. It was done.

He got up and got as far away as possible, watching neighbors gradually surround the broken house in a mix of fear and curiosity.

That's quite enough work for today. It's time to take a break from playing.


End file.
